


I Knew I Was Your Type

by naynay_of_house_gay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Danny Mahealani, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naynay_of_house_gay/pseuds/naynay_of_house_gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny stared at Jackson, the jock laid there stretched across the bed. Danny admired the shirtless teen before him, he had always thought Jackson was hot (even though he never admitted it). The boy laid there staring at the ceiling, his hands positioned on the back of his head, and the only thing he had on was a pair of underwear briefs. Danny couldn't help but stare, the outline of the Jackson’s bulge which was just visible made him very excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew I Was Your Type

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this was a quick fanfic i wrote up, I haven't done much editing but i hope you like it. Majority of my fics are teen wolf and please feel free to follow me on Tumblr, it is a 100% Teen Wolf & Dylan O'Brien related blog!
> 
> http://jesusobrien.tumblr.com/

Danny stared at Jackson, the jock laid there stretched across the bed. Danny admired the shirtless teen before him, he had always thought Jackson was hot (even though he never admitted it). The boy laid there staring at the ceiling, his hands positioned on the back of his head, and the only thing he had on was a pair of underwear briefs. Danny couldn’t help but stare, the outline of the Jackson’s bulge which was just visible made him very excited.

Jackson noticed the teen staring at him, he couldn’t help but laugh.

“What” said Danny in a defensive tone

“I knew I was your type” replied Jackson, his hand hovering over his member

“You want it don’t you?”

Danny just turned away, he didn’t know why he was even trying. Jackson had always tricked him, he always got his hopes up and then every time he was let down.

Danny walked out of the room, he needed to be alone for a while so he could think about certain things. He moved downstairs towards the lounge room and collapsed on the couch. While Danny laid there with his eyes closed, he went over the events that occurred upstairs, he didn’t know what to think of it. Minutes past and Danny could hear a very faint voice coming from the distance.

“Hey, I ahhh…Didn't mean to upset you. I was just joking around” said Jackson.

“It’s ok. I’m just being stupid”

“I’m not an emotional type person but I do care about you, tell me what’s wrong” said Jackson. He moved over to Danny who was now positioned upright, he sat down beside his friend with a concerning look.

“You just don’t get it, I do like you. But I can’t give in to those feeling because you’re straight, and you’re dating Lydia. But when you constantly tease me with it, it only makes it harder”

“I don’t mean to, I just do it. But I’m not gonna lie, I have had well…gay thoughts before but I never acted on them. And Lydia, we aren't really dating, I don’t know where I stand with her at the moment.

Danny was in pure shock, he didn't hear anything but Jackson having gay thoughts. The thought of him having those thoughts caused Danny to open his mind to a whole new variety of ideas. He smiled and said “then come with me to my room, if your serious about having those thoughts maybe we can work something else. If not I guess I’ll see you tomorrow”. Danny stood and moved to the stairs and slowly walked up to his room leaving Jackson alone on the couch with the decision to follow him or not. The teen struggled with the decision, he had thought about doing it on multiple occasions, but now that he the opportunity to actual do it, he doesn't know.

**\-------**

Danny laid on his bed waiting. He hoped that Jackson would soon walk through the door, and that’s all he needed to finally get what he had been dreaming for so long. He waited and waited before finally, Jackson appeared at the door smiling. The teen jumped to his feet and ran over to the jock who stood confused and nervous.

Danny moved closer to the teen, “Are you ready?”

Jackson nodded in agreement, causing Danny to move in closely to the teen’s lips. The jock could feel the warm breath from the other teen, they were mere inches away from contact. The jock closed his eyes and moved his lips closer before their lips locked. Danny couldn't help but use tongue, the feeling of Jackson’s mouth was so satisfying. After a few minutes Jackson moved his hands along Danny’s torso, feeling every inch of his body.

The young teen slowly lifted up the jock’s shirt, revealing the tight ripped body that he had been craving for so long. Danny dived straight into Jackson’s body, kissing everywhere he could get to. He could feel the jock’s erection poking him through his pants, he moved his hand down and palmed the hardening dick. The teen slowly traveled further down, taking off Jackson’s pants as he went along. By the time he reached his erection, it was already dripping with cum. The anticipation was teasing Jackson to the point where he couldn't wait any longer.

The jock grabbed the back of the teens head and thrusted him onto it, causing Jackson to moan uncontrollably. Danny’s wet lips encircled his dick, and slid deep down his throat. The jock ran his hair through the boy’s hair, feeling every ounce of pleasure that came with it. Jackson moved his hands across his abs and pecs, and slowly started to rub and play with them. Danny pushed Jackson onto the wall, licking his entire length while staring into the jock’s eyes. The teen saw the pleasure in his eyes, it was like gold, seeing his best friend in the state he is in now was beautiful.

Danny continued sucking on Jackson’s length, taking in every inch before releasing and doing it again. The jock had never received head this good before, and he was relishing in the new experience. Danny couldn’t help but moan as he deep throated the jock, the vibrations of the teen’s moans on his cock sent shivers down his spine.

“Fuck…Danny, If you keep...mmm…I’m going to cum soon” moaned Jackson. Danny quickly release, “Not yet babe, my turn”. The teen rose to his feet, coming face to face with his best friend. The jock slowly dropped down to his knees, using the wall as support as he was suddenly positioned eye to eye with Danny crotch. It didn’t take long for the jock to take off his pants and underwear, revealing the teen’s hard member.

“Take your time and don’t use teeth” Danny stated

Jackson pace fully took the head into his mouth, slowly moving his tongue over the tip while jerking the length. “Holy fuck! You are so fucking amazing at this” Danny whimpered, Jackson knew exactly how to work his cock and he did it so well. Jackson bobbed his head up and down, making sure to get every inch wet. Jackson slid down Danny’s member with such ease, the teen was shocked that he didn’t have any gag reflex and how the jock could deep throat his entire length astonished him.

The jock released his mouth off the teen, he looked up towards Danny, “Can I fuck you yet?” asked Jackson. The teen didn’t hesitate with the invitation, he ran over towards his set of drawers, rummaging through looking for lube and condoms, leaving Jackson on the ground frozen. Both boys moved over to the bed, Danny didn’t want to waste any time, he had already positioned himself on all fours with his ass high in the air.

“I’m ready Jackson”

“Spread your cheeks for me”

The jock moved closer to his partner, wetting his fingers as he got closer. When he finally reached the teen, he moved one finger and rubbed it along the tight entrance, teasing the boy. Jackson quickly inserted his finger in Danny, causing the teen to slightly moan at the feeling. The jock moved his second finger into place, waiting for the right moment to slide it in. Jackson finally pushed the second finger in making the teen jolt in pleasure, after a few minutes Danny couldn’t bear it anymore.

“Jackson, please fuck me” moaned Danny

“Beg for it” Jackson said with a smile

“Jackson, I beg of you. Please fuck me, fuck me till I scream”

The jock finally removed his fingers from the teen’s hole, he quickly lubed up the teens hole and pace fully put the condom on. Jackson finally moved his hard member against his entrance. “You want it?” Jackson teased, the teen just whimpered, he wanted the hard jock inside of him, fucking his hole apart. The whimpering was enough for Jackson to thrust his hips into Danny, he could feel the huge dick filling him and tearing his ass apart. “Jesus…Your so tight” Jackson screamed. Danny was in so much pain, but he loved every second of it, he had wanted this for so long and now having it was indescribable. Jackson thrusted balls deep inside him, he didn’t waste a second. Both teens moaned uncontrollably, the young teen buried his head onto the bed, gripping the sheets tight and biting hard on the pillow.

"You like me fucking you don’t you. You want me to fill you up?”

“Fuuuuuck yes. Please Jackson!” Screamed Danny

The encouragement from his partner only motivated him to slam harder into him, Jackson’s hands moved up the teens back before gripping onto his throat, holding him in a stable position while he tore him apart. Jackson could feel himself getting close, but he wasn’t able to get the words out to warn Danny, within seconds he could feel his hips jolt and his balls contract.

“HOLY SHIIIIT” screamed Jackson. Danny instantly knew what happened, he felt the warm in his ass, the jock slowly pulled his dick out, revealing a cum filled condom. Danny turned onto his back and started stoking his own cock, he was already on the verge of cummung, the sight of Jackson above him was enough to make him cum alone. The jock witnessed the amazing sight, he stared into Danny’s eyes as the teen came all over his body and hand. The warm cum was everywhere, Jackson was shocked at how much he enjoyed fucking his friend. For a final time, the jock kneeled down to give his best friend one last kiss, their bodies pressing against each other, spreading the cum from body to body.

“That was absolutely amazing” said Jackson

“Glad you enjoyed it” replied Danny with a smile of accomplishment, he had finally had sex with his best friend and he felt like the happiest teen alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback, I do appreciate all type of feedback good or bad. And please leave Kudos of you think it was good!
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me guys!
> 
> Insta: nkhall17  
> Tumblr: jesusobrien.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks guys!!!


End file.
